


The dirty office

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Dean, Janitor Dean, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much straight up sex. Very little plot. Just a good, unrealistic/porno situation that involves office supplies and a very bossy CEO. A prompt from my tumblr. Stop by if you'd like : http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dirty office

The janitor’s cart creaked as Dean made his way down the hall. Mr. Novak’s office light was on at the end of it, stopping him in his tracks. He had never met the CEO of the company before. Dean only worked the midnight shift and the building was usually empty by then. 

He wasn’t sure what to do as he wheeled his cart closer. The CEO’s office was in his set of rooms. He had to clean it, whether someone was in it or not. Dean took a deep breath and knocked on the office door. A deep voice invited him inside. 

“Sorry, Mr. Novak. Just need to clean the room.”

“No problem.” The man sitting at the desk was nothing like Dean imagined. He had always pictured an old guy, with gray hair and wrinkles. This man was no more than thirty years old. His black hair was messy and his blue eyes were wide and bright. A loose tie hung from his neck, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. Dean realized he was staring and awkwardly picked at the cleaning supplies on his cart. 

“It shouldn’t take long.” He said, mostly to himself, as he pulled out the vacuum. 

“Are you planning on vacuuming?” The man asked, his voice low and deadpan. 

“Oh, yes. Sir.” Dean fumbled with the cord of the vacuum. 

“Please, don’t.” The man sat forward and waved a hand in the air. “I have a terrible headache.”

“Oh. Okay.” Dean wasn’t sure what to do now. His whole routine was thrown off. “Why are you here so late?”

The man looked impressed that Dean had the guts to ask such a personal question. “What’s the point of going home? I have work to do.”

“Sometimes it’s good to take a break. Do something you enjoy.”

“Yes.” Mr. Novak was absentmindedly stroking his bottom lip. Then he smiled. “What do you enjoy doing?”

“Me? Nothing.” Dean fumbled with the window cleaner, making his way to the wall of windows. The view of the city took his breath away. 

“It’s nice, yes?”

“Yes.”

“I could show you what I like to do? Maybe we enjoy the same things.”

“Okay.” Dean put down the windex and smiled. 

“Have you ever been fucked by a man before,” the man glanced at Dean’s nametag and smiled, “Dean?” 

“Yes.” Dean wasn’t sure what made him admit it. He’s been with a few guys before but in public he was straight. He shouldn’t have been admitting to being gay, especially to   
his boss. 

“Good.” Mr. Novak started unraveling his tie, smiling. “You ever been a submissive?”

“No.” 

“You want to try?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Mr. Novak was now standing in front of him, smiling. “Strip.” Dean followed the order. He stripped all the way to his underwear before pausing, his thumbs hooked in his boxers. Mr. Novak was still dressed and it felt strange for Dean to be so bare. The whole situation was surreal. “Do you know how this works?”

“Like safe word, and all that shit?” 

“Yes.”

“Yeah.” Dean shifted awkwardly. 

“Would you like to pick one out?”

“I’m sure I won’t need one.”

“I don’t know.” Mr. Novak smiled, and it was full of mischief. “I’m into some very kinky shit, Dean.”

“Like what?”

“You’ll see.” He stepped toward Dean and started pulling his boxers down. He hummed appreciatively at the sight of Dean, hard and bobbing in the air. “I suggest you pick one   
out.”

“Okay.” Dean looked around, his mind blank. He saw the window cleaner, lying forgotten on the floor. “Windex, I guess.”

“It needs to be something better than that, something you’ll remember in the heat of the moment. What’s something you love?”

“Umm, I don’t know.” Dean scratched at his head. “My car, I guess.”

“What kind of car is it?”

“It’s an impala.” 

“Impala it is then. Be sure to use it, if you need to. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“No. You will call me Sir. When I ask you a question, you will respond with Yes Sir or No Sir. Understood?”

“Yes. Yes, Sir.” Dean’s skin itched for a touch. For anything. 

“Turn to face the window.” Dean did this, putting his hands on the ledge. They were almost a hundred stories up, and he could almost see the entire city. He felt even more   
exposed. Anyone could see them up here. He could feel fabric wrapping around his wrists. A tie, most likely, from the way it felt. His arms were pulled behind his back as his wrists   
were fastened. His mind stopped wandering when the wooden ruler snapped against the soft skin of his ass. He cried out and the sound made Mr. Novak moan. 

“Just a few more. I like how pretty your skin looks.” Mr. Novak stroked the sensitive skin. Then the ruler came down again. And again. And again. Dean had no idea he would like that so much. The pain was exhilarating. It sent electricity through his veins. “Good boy.” 

The praise felt like a cool blanket across his body. When was the last time he had been told he was good? “Alright, can you do me a favor?”

“Yes, Sir.” The bottom of the black sharpie is placed in between his lips. 

“Suck on this.” Dean does as he’s told, holding the marker in his mouth awkwardly. He wished he had his hands, but he was also enjoying the tied down feeling. He jumped when something wet brushed his exposed asshole. His knees buckled when he realized it was Mr. Novak’s tongue. 

“Ooh.” He let out a shaky breath, nearly dropping the marker between his teeth, and the man behind him smiled against his skin. 

“Feels good?” Dean nodded pathetically, sucking on the marker like his life depended on it. Mr. Novak continued what he was doing with his tongue. He poked it inside Dean’s hole, swirling it and prodding. Dean’s entire body started to shake. He rutted his erection against the ledge of the window, desperate for release. “Hold still.”

Dean groaned in protest but did as told. Mr. Novak continued the assault with his tongue, then started poking the hole with his finger. It resisted at first before hungrily taking it in. It slid in easily, stopping just short of the second knuckle. Dean’s groan was more like a whimper now. 

Mr. Novak, with his finger still tight inside Dean, reached around for the sharpie. “Good boy.” He said again, the words having the same effect on Dean. Mr. Novak smiled. So the kid has a praise kink? Good to know. 

The sharpie was one of the thicker ones. It was probably the size of two of Mr. Novak’s fingers, and oddly shaped. He was looking forward to seeing Dean take it, checking first to make sure it was slick with spit. 

“Relax, baby.” Mr. Novak muttered. He settled the tip of the marker against his opening and started to slowly push. Dean took it beautifully, the smooth surface sliding straight in. “Taking that so good. So strong.” Dean shivered from the praise and the movement made the marker slide the rest of the way in. 

Mr. Novak started moving the marker, slowly. Sweat started forming on the small of Dean’s back. Mr. Novak kissed the spot, moving the marker faster now. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He whispered against Dean’s skin. “You’re fucking perfect. So good for me.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Dean’s voice shook as hard as his body. 

“Mmm, very good manners. I like that.” He stood up, settling himself behind Dean. He unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. “You want to get me ready?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean turned himself and got down to his knees. The marker fell out and he   
whimpered from the loss. Mr. Novak didn’t care. He pushed his dick against Dean’s lips and smiled. 

“Nice and wet. Just like the marker.” Dean didn’t answer, his mouth too full, but he did nod. Mr. Novak picked up his pace and started fucking the kid’s face. Spit pooled out of Dean’s mouth, sliding down his chin. His dick was standing at attention in front of him, begging for attention. 

When he decided that his dick was wet enough, Mr. Novak pulled away and asked Dean to stand up. “I can fuck you against the window, or on the desk. Which one would you like?”   
Dean perked up at the idea of getting to choose. He glanced out the window again. He was really enjoying the view, but he had never been fucked on a desk before. The idea turned   
him on. “Can we go on the desk, please?”

“Sure.” Mr. Novak cradled his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Beautiful.”

He took Dean’s hand and led him to the desk. When they got there, he reached over and swiped everything off it. “Lay down.” Dean followed the order and laid back, his bare skin sticking to the wood. Mr. Novak trailed his fingers over every inch of the exposed skin, making Dean shift and whimper. He looked desperate. Needy. He started humping the air, earning him a slap on the inside of his thigh. 

“Behave yourself. Stay still.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Dean bit his bottom lip. He looked ashamed. When Mr. Novak wrapped his lips around his dick, the look on his face shifted. His body melted into the desk. His smile was lazy, his eyes glazed over. 

Mr. Novak grabbed his hips and pulled him to the edge of the desk, so his dick was nestled right between his ass cheeks. “Ready?”

“God, yes.” Dean caught himself. “Sir.”

“Mmm, good boy.” Mr. Novak placed his dick in exactly the right place. Then he pushed his way in. Dean took him really well. Better than expected. When he started to move, Dean lost it. He fucked himself down on Mr. Novak’s dick, driving himself crazy with lust. It was the hottest fucking thing. He didn’t even have to move. He just sat back and enjoyed the   
show. 

At some point, Mr. Novak got tired of not moving. He positioned himself a little closer and started pounding into the boy. He could tell by his face that this was much more satisfying for him. “You’re gorgeous.” He muttered as he ground his hips. Dean mumbled something incoherent, then broke into a scream. Mr. Novak paused and smiled. That was   
the sweet spot. He began pounding into him harder, faster. He made sure to hit the spot every, single time. 

“Oh. Oh, I’m.” Dean was losing it, throwing his head back and bucking his hips. Mr. Novak smiled. 

“What was that?”

“I think I’m gonna come.” Dean was too far gone to remember the rules of “SIR” and Mr. Novak didn’t push him. “Touch me. Please?”

“No. If you want to come, you can do it on your own.”

“But-”

“Do not argue, Dean.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Dean screwed his eyes shut and held his breath. He tried to concentrate on letting go but he couldn’t. It felt like he was blocked. 

“Have you ever came, untouched?” Dean shook his head. Mr. Novak offered him a warm smile. “Alright. We’ll just work on that next time, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Mr. Novak reached down and started pumping Dean’s dick. His own orgasm was clawing its way closer. He wasn’t sure how long he would last. 

“Come for me.” He ordered. Miraculously, Dean did. He painted his bare stomach with white stripes. Mr. Novak’s hand was covered as well. With two more thrusts he finished as   
well, filling Dean. They slumped against each other, trying to catch their breaths. Their sweaty bodies were sticking and the air in the room was suddenly too cold. 

“Shit.” Dean exhaled. Mr. Novak looked at him in alarm but he was smiling. “I have a lot of cleaning to do.”

The man on top of him started laughing. He rested his forehead against Dean’s and smiled. “You’re something else.”

“So are you. Sir.” The Sir was sarcastic now and it earned him another smile. 

“You can call me Castiel.”

“I can call you Castiel? As in, we’ll be seeing each other again?”

“Yes. I think so.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
